Three month Camp
by Mikyarorin
Summary: Class 5-2 of Tomoeda Elementry is going on a 3 month camp and lets just say I MADE IT EXTRA FLUFFY! SxS AND ExT...also i made a new Character for kero
1. The Begininng

**Three Months of School Camp!  
**You want SxSness and more ExT? Well this is the kind of story for you…While in 5th grade organizes a school camp for 3 whole months!!...What can happen in 3 months? Read 2 find out! R&R plz

Ok…So this is my 1st story so please don't be so mean…but plz do feel free to criticize… Anyway

(Key)-

----=Change of scene

"Blah"=Speech

'Blah'=thoughts

(A/N)=Authors notes

.Beep!

"Hmm…please shush…" Sakura said while trying to find her alarm clock. She finally she got it and looked at the time. "ITS 7:30?!?! KERO WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Sakura shouted as she jumped out of bed yelling at Kero! "Sorry Sakura I thought you would've heard it I was just about to go and wake you." Kero said with a tired look on his face.

Sakura finally got dressed and did her hair. Then she got her school-bag and ran down stairs, falling down the last three steps. 'Ouch!' She thought as she got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey kaiju…" Touya said as Sakura entered the kitchen but sakura ignored this because she was too tired to even realize it. "You'd better hurry up I'm leaving in 5 minutes."

At that Sakura choked down her food and drank her orange juice and then ran to go put her rollerblades on. "Hmm…well I didn't know monsters could eat so...OUCH!" Sakura had stomped on Touya's foot with her rollerblade.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At school)

"Good morning class!" said as the students came in. "Please take a seat while I check the roll." After had finished taking the roll he decided to announce something. "Children…I have a surprise for you…WE ARE GOING ON A CAMP FOR 3 MONTHS! HOW HECTIC IS THAT?!" Mr. Terada exclaimed and at that there was a sudden hubbub in the room. "Ok kids but first you have to get your permission slip signed by your parents or guardian." "Aw man" one of the students said another said that they would be allowed and many other kids said many other things.

So…lol sorry it was so short: P!!! Read and ReeevieeWW!! (Teehee) Flames accepted lol…WEEEEE! (So bored)

So here's a random question… (Answer it in your review)…What did Nadishko do for a job (I think)? Ta-ta for now!


	2. New Friend

Three month camp!

So anyway back with chapter 2 and thanks for the reviews…so hear is the 2nd CHAPPIE!!!

"Blah"=Speech

'Blah'= Thoughts

(A/n)= me just bothering you guys ;)!

Disclaimer: I UNFORTUNATLY do not own Cardcaptor Sakura…

Answer to question asked at the end of previous chapter…: Nadishko worked as a model!! 

Chapter two-The packing and a new friend…

"OMG I HAVE TO PACK THREE BAGS FOR TOMMOROW!!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran about her room thinking of what to pack 'I KNOW! I CAN PACK ONE BAG FOR UNDIES/SOCKS/TOILETRIES THEN ANOTHER BAG FOR KERO…oh yeah…I'm going to have to put heaps of sweets in there (^^') AND THE THIRD BAG CAN BE FOR MY CLOTHES!!!" and so the packing began. Well at least the most two important bags were done…now all she needed to do was pack Kero a bag which according to Kero it had to be big enough for him to fly around in…but then she remembered that she would be sharing a room with Li so he would be able to fly around anyway.

"Hey…Sakura…WHY HAVEN'T YOU PACKED MY BAG YET?!"Kero shouted at Sakura. Sakura just looked at him and told him about her plan of just carrying him in her little bag she would carry with her while they were doing activities. Then Kero said "Well what if I get bored and die of boredom?!" That's when it hit Sakura…SHE COULD USE THE CREAT CARD TO MAKE A FRIEND FOR KERO!!...When she told Kero he was absolutely happy to have chosen Sakura as his master.

Sakura had to think of what Kero's new friend would look like! So she decided to make it a girl…who had white fur with pale pink butterfly wings, bright blue eyes and a cute white tail with a pink fluff ball on the end. But that was just her "Fake" form. In her true form she was a female wolf. A white wolf with huge pale pink butterfly wings with beautiful bright blue eyes and of course the cute tail with a fluffy ball on the end which would have a pink ribbon with white Polk-a-dots on it. Then Sakura though what would her ears look like. Then of course she had to have wolf ears!! Her eyes would be like Suppies but of course with an iris. And so off to work she went. But wait! Her creation would need a name but then she thought of one. Her name would be Maya (or her full name is Mayatella). And so finally she actually got off to work. BUT WAIT! (A/N: sorry I keep forgetting things…:P) She needed to give her a personality... Ok so she would be outgoing, lazy like Kero, neat, playful and of course she had to be nice.

And so NOW she finally started to work. And there right before Kero and Sakura's eyes stood Maya. Kero's jaw dropped. 'OMG! SHE'S SO PRETTY!!' Sakura just giggled and introduced herself to Maya. She then made a little bed for her near her plush toys. Sakura couldn't wait till tomorrow. And with that she went to sleep.

So…how was my second Chappie?!! TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!! Lol Kk…Random Question time (Based on the last chapter)…At what time did Sakura wake up?

Remember rabid readers…read and Review!


	3. On the Way

Three month camp!

And I'm back with the third chappie!!!So yeah sorry bout no SxSness before :P so anyway!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n)me annoying you guys ;)

-----------------= Different scene.

Almost forgot the disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

The answer is…7:30 AM!

KK here it is…

------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: On the way…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sakura got up in a second because she was so excited to go camping…of course she was going to miss her dad and her Omni-Chan…but she would be with her friends. She quickly got dressed. She put on a yellow skirt and a white long-sleeve top with a yellow top on it with a black print on the front. She also put on white knee high socks and the she decided to wear her sport shoes with it. But today she wouldn't be rollerblading to school. Nope. She would be getting dropped-off by her dad. She then got Kero and Maya up because they were sleeping. She then got a little pink dress for Maya with holes in the back for her wings. She then got Maya little ballerina shoes and a cute bowler hat which was pink. Sakura then got Kero A white shirt and a pair of jeans with green converse and a green-hoddie jacket. He looked so gangsta. Then Kero got a poky out n put it in his mouth.

She then got a huge bag of sweets out for Kero and Maya. They both looked extremely happy about it.

---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

At Syaoran's place

Li was eating breakfast. When he finished he went to brush his teeth. He put it back in his bag. By the way he was wearing a white top jeans black converse and a black hoddie jacket. (A/N Syaoran looks shmexy in everything!! Except maybe for female clothes ^^;;). He told Wei he was ready to go and so off they went. On the way Li got his IPod nano out and listened to some songs. Some of the songs were No-air-by Jordin Sparks/ Hot n Cold-By Katy Perry./ Closer-By Ne-yo/ I kissed a girl-By Katy Perry/ Forever-by Chris Brown./ I don't feel liked dancing-By Scissor Sisters./ Thnx fr the mmrs-by Fall out boy/ Arms race-By Fall out boy./ Dear Mr. President-by pink…Those were only some of the songs. Lol!

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

At school…

Mr. Terada was marking the roll and so was Ms. Mizuki…(A/N: Pretend she never left)

The boys were being marked off by Ms. Mizuki and the girls were being marked of by Mr. Terada.

They finally got on the bus…but they had to sit next to their cabin buddy. So Tomoyo sat next to Eriol, Chiharu sat next to Yamazaki, Meiling sat next to Naoko Rika sat next to Mr. Terada…(A/n She just get bus sick ( no she's jus pretending)… And of course Sakura sat next to Li. said that they could listen to music or play with their little electronic games if they wanted to. So nearly everyone got out an IPod Sakura forgot to bring hers. Li felt sorry for her so he asked if she wanted to listen to his songs. She said okay and so they listened to music. Li heard Sakura humming to one of the songs (Sweet escape-by Gwen Stefani). He smiled and then he started humming as well. Sakura heard and started giggling. Li looked at her and smirked. Then Arms race started playing n then they both started singing out loud but no one could hear the because everyone was singing different songs or chatting away loudly. Sakura and Li got to one bit and started singing really loud "OH SO INTRICATE OH SO INTRICATE!! OOOOH OWOOHOOH. "They both sang at the top of their lungs!! Sakura knew she was going to have a good time...!

-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

The end of that chappie!! R&R…at least Li isn't mean to sakura…Oh I just can't wait to write the next chapter. QUESTION!--- What is the colour of Maya's eyes and wings..?


	4. Li meets Maya

Three month CAMP!!!

Here is chapter four!!!.............I LOVE FANFICTION!! Well only ccs ones!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n)me annoying you guys ;)

-----------------= Different scene.

Answer is!!!...Blue(eyes) Pink(wings)

Almost forgot the disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

------------------ ------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Li meets Maya….

When they finally arrived both Li and Sakura were tired of singing. But they were both happy. So anyway they were all told which cabins they would be in Sakura and Li were in number 13 and Tomoyo and Eriol were in and Naoko were in number 10, Rika had to go with Meiling and Naoko. Chiharu and Yamazaki were in number 11. was in number 16 and Mizuki-sensei was in 20. Before every one left Yamazaki decided to tell a lie… "Did you know that cabins used to be made of bones?!" "HOEEEEEEEEE!!"…BANG…Chiharu had just hit on the head and dragged him away…Everyone sweat dropped. When Eriol and Tomoyo got into the cabin they both started laughing evilly. "Mwahahhahhah" "Ohohohohoho"…She had an evil plan already for Sakura and Li… "Ahahahhahha" came Suppies voice. (A/n…How random…)…Suppie had been in Eriol's pocket the whole ride. Eriol and Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------

Sakura had got the top bunk and Li got the bottom one. She than got Maya and Kero out. Then she remembered that Li didn't even meet Maya. "Hey…Li"… " Call me Syaoran" he said blushing…"Okay well Hey Syaoran" she said… "Yeah?" he said… " I made a friend for Kero and her name is Maya. Wanna meet her?"She asked… "Sure…But can I call you Sakura-Chan?" he asked trying hard not to blush… "Sure…Anyway here she is!"…Sakura said grabbing Maya out of her little bag. Maya looked bewildered… " Where am I?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes… "We're at the camp and we're in the cabin. But that's not the point. The reason that I woke you up was so you could meet L- I mean Syaoran." Maya blinked lazily and said "Nice to meet you…now can I go back to sleep Sakura?"… "Sure…" and with that Sakura put Maya in her bag again. " So you made her?" Syaoran asked. " Yeah because I knew Kero would be bored by himself so I made him a friend…except I think he likes her abit more than that…!"

"Well since we can do whatever we want for a day what do you wanna do?" Syaoran asked. "Maybe we could go to the beach…Mr. Terada said we were aloud to but we just have to tell him where we are going…So do you wanna go to the beach?"… "S-sure." Syaoran stammered.

At the beach

"Tomoyo-chan, pass the ball over here!" Sakura yelled over to Tomoyo. They were at the beach playing with a huge volleyball. Syaoran was sitting in the shade of a tree reading a book he had bought along. Eriol was just lying down on a towel next to him. 'My cute little descendent seems to be rather quiet' Eriol thought sleepily in the warmth of the sun. He decided to head back up to his cabin. Soon Tomoyo joined him. And soon enough Syaoran and Sakura were alone on the beach. Sakura had decided to walk around humming the tune to 'Only hope by Mandy Moore'…She soon started singing in a soft voice.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
And laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"

When she finished Syaoran stared in awe and amazement.(A/N: Awsh how adorable!!)Sakura noticed this and smiled sweetly which made Syaoran blush. "Syaoran lets build a sandcastle!" Sakura said in a cute childish way. Syaoran got up and made his way to where Sakura was. The wet sand felt good underneath his toes. He sat down next to Sakura and they started making a sandcastle. 'She looks so happy.' Syaoran thought as he watched Sakura shape the sand. Suddenly a huge wave came towards them. Syaoran saw this. Sakura didn't have a clue about this. Syaoran quickly covered Sakura from the gigantic wave accidently knocking the sandcastle over. The wave finally crashed wetting Syaoran mostly. Sakura was stunned by Syaoran's actions. Syaoran was equally as stunned as Sakura. 'GOD! What am I doing on top of her?!' But he was also stunned by something else. That something was Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes. He had never realized how beautiful her eyes were. Sakura was staring deeply into those intense amber eyes. But unfortunately that moment was broken by the crab which had pinched his toe! "YAOUCH!" Syaoran yelped hopping around painfully.(A/n: Lol how mean am I even though Eriol's the one behind this.)

"SYAORAN! Are you okay?!" Sakura asked worriedly. "Do I look okay?!" Syaoran said falling down onto the floor. Sakura helped him and they 'hobbled' back to the cabin. When they finally got their Syaoran got a band aid and put it on his toe.

Cabin 14

Tomoyo wasn't happy that Eriol had to ruin the moment with the crab but then again he did make the big wave come and Syaoran had gone on top of Sakura to protect her so she was happy about THAT and THAT only. Suppie couldn't stop laughing but soon had to go plush mode as the teacher came in and checked on the since they heard loud laughter coming from their cabin.

_------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ---------------------------_

_Okay that's Chapiter 4 lol! So like it?_

_KK question…what song were Sakura and Syaoran singing in the previous chapter?_

_Now remember to ReViEw!!! (A writer cannot survive without them)Bye Bye!!!_


	5. The Flashback and Tears

Three month CAMP!!!

Here is chapter FIVE!!!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n) me annoying you guys ;)

*Sounds*

-----------------= Different scene.

Answer is!!!...Arms race-By Fall out Boy

!!Disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

----------------------- ------------------------------------------ ----------------------- -------------------------------------- ----------

Chapter Five: In Cabin 13! (Sakura's Cabin)

Nom. Nom. Nom…Kero and Maya were eating a piece of cake Sakura had for them. But they had to hide in Eriol's Cabin so that Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Yamazaki wouldn't see them. But Meiling found out about Maya and said she was simply "KAWAII!" Suppie just sweat dropped as the two ate rapidly.

But anyway…They were telling ghost stories on Naoko's request of course. It was her turn to tell a scary story. And so she started

"Once a 5th grade class came camping for three months at a national park called Deer Park (A/n-that's where they are camping so naturally Sakura lets out a big "HOEEE!"). "One night nine friends were in cabin 13 telling stories. All of a sudden there was a blackout! Then *Thud**Screech*. There was a big thunder storm after they had heard the sounds. The bravest of the kids decided to go and see what was outside. When that kid went out the door shut behind her. She was locked out and the others inside couldn't open the door. Then they heard their friend scream."

"HOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"… "So anyway. Then they saw a bright light coming from under the door. Then in a flash the lights came back on. When they tried to open the door it opened and their friend was their. The only thing was is that her eyes were out of the sockets!!!"…Naoko finished and smiled pleasantly at the terrified and disgusted faces on the group.

The most terrified was Sakura's face naturally. Then Mr. Terada came in so they had to go all back to their cabins. Kero and Maya came back tiredly flying back into their bag. It's was lights out time so Syaoran turned out the lights since Sakura was to scared to get away from her bed. Then they heard a trash can fall outside. Sakura whimpered lightly. Syaoran just said "It's probably just the wind blowing down someone's trash can. Do you wanna borrow my flashlight?" "Hai! Arigatou Syaoran-Kun!"… Syaoran yawned and went to sleep. But even with the flashlight Sakura still felt scared. She felt something tugging at her blanket and she looked around. Syaoran was standing next to her bunk looking worried except as usual he had his eyebrows furrowed. "Come. Let's take a walk so you can get rid of some energy." Sakura nodded in agreement.

On the bridge at a lake near the camp…

"Naoko-Chan's story was sure scary." Sakura said looking over the lake surrounded by many trees and thickets. Sakura saw a doe and her fawn going into a thicket right next to the lake. The doe folded her legs and the fawn did the same sleeping next to its mother. Sakura smiled but her smile slowly changed to a frown.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked looking worriedly at Sakura's suddenly sad face. "I just think it's sad that hunters go around killing animals for fun. Like that movie Bambi. It's sad because Bambi's mother dies and Bambi is left without a mother and he has to go live with the Great Prince."

Sakura's eye's started to swell up with tears. It pained Syaoran to see Sakura cry. "Why are you crying?" Syaoran said a little madly. Sakura sobbed "It's like me and my mother except my mother died of a sickness instead of being killed."Sakura cried even more. 'OF COURSE! How could I forget! Her mum is gone!!'

"It's okay." Syaoran said putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders. Sakura turned and put her head on his shoulder. Syaoran embraced her comfortingly and warmly. But then he remembered something. His dad had died when he was only 4. He couldn't decide whether to be strong for Sakura or to break down and cry.

He wanted to cry because his father had been murdered right in front of him. He let a tear roll down his cheek. The tear had fallen on to Sakura's shoulder and she looked up through teary eyes and saw that Syaoran was also upset. She had never seen him look so sad. "S-Syaoran what's wrong?"…Syaoran fell onto his knees fists balled up on the ground. He didn't care if Sakura was watching him look vulnerable. He hated the memories of his father being killed in the Li mansion garden. His mother, Yelan, had been very upset and this made him more upset and also that his sisters were upset.

_xXx-FlashBack-xXx_

"_Xiaolang! I'm gonna catch you!" Syaoran's father yelled as he chased the four year old around the Li mansion gardens._

_Syaoran finally surrendered and let his father catch him. "Hahaha! I finally caught the little wolf!" _

_The gate of the mansion creaked open and shut. Syaoran's father went to see who had entered. "AAAAAH!!" Syaoran ran to the front of the garden and saw a man beating his father up. _

_Syaoran ran up and kicked the man but fell back because the man was to strong. His father was on the floor when *Bang* The man had shot his father in the head. Syaoran looked at the mans face and realized it was his uncle Hiroshii. "U-u-uncle H-Hiroshii?!" Syaoran stammered. But his uncle was already gone. "DAD!" Syaoran yelled running to his dad's side! But it was too late. His father had passed on._

_End of Flashback._

Sakura had knelt down next to Syaoran holding his hand softly while he continued to cry on his knees.

Sakura got out a handkerchief and gave it to Syaoran. He wiped his tears but still didn't wanna look at Sakura. Sakura pulled him up and started to walk in the direction they were going.

----------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- --------------

A/N: So how many chocolates did u guys eat while reading this? Ha-ha. _ Anyway it had to be sad to go in with the next chapter well only the beginning of it. So okay next Question…What did Eriol do to wreck Sakura's and Syaoran's moment?_

_Read and Review… For now Ta' ta. _


	6. The Meadow

Three month CAMP!!!

Here is chapter FIVE!!!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n) me annoying you guys ;)

*Sounds*

-----------------= Different scene.

Answer is!!!...He made a crab pinch his toe (LIM-*snigger*)

!!Disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

----------------------- ------------------------------------------ ----------------------- -------------------------------------- ----------

Chapter 6: The Meadow…

Syaoran had stopped crying by the time they got to a beautiful moonlit meadow. The stars were shining brightly and there were a few clouds in the sky which the moon was only slightly hiding behind. Sakura looked at the beautiful scene.

Syaoran looked up and saw the beautiful meadow and ran into it taking Sakura's hand with him making blue glowing butterflies fly around them. They finally stopped running and sat down laughing. They finally caught their breaths and smiled at each other lightly. Syaoran couldn't help but notice how graceful Sakura looked with the moonlight in her face. He leaned closer. His breath was tickling Sakura. Their faces inching closer…closer…closer…their eyes locking. Emerald meeting dark Amber.

Their lips finally met. Sakura's world started spinning excitedly & nothing at all mattered. Syaoran snaked his arms around Sakura's waist and she, bringing her hands around his neck grabbing some of his chestnut hair. They moment they were sharing was just too wonderful to be true. But both Sakura and Syaoran knew it was real. Somehow they knew everything was going to be alright. Reluctantly they ended it embracing each other tightly. They didn't want to ever let go so Syaoran picked up Sakura and started walking back to their cabin. As soon as they got there Syaoran put her down. She had fallen asleep and he certainly couldn't get her onto the top bunk.

He put her into his bunk and tucked her in giving her a small kiss on the forehead. He decided he would sleep on her bunk. But something stopped him. He saw Sakura shiver so he got her blanket from her bunk and put it over her. But then he had nothing to stay warm with. A thought came to him which made him blush lightly. He would have to sleep next to her to survive this cold room. He sighed. 'I'll forgive you if you beat me up in the morning for sleeping next to you.' Syaoran thought chuckling a little. He slid under the covers and put his head on one of the pillows. "Syaoran…" Sakura whispered. He blushed. 'She's dreaming of me?' She turned so that she was facing him. She moved closer to him and leaned her head on his chest. At first he was shocked but then he cuddled her closer to him with his head on top of hers. His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Soon the two fell asleep dreaming warm dreams.

XxXX-Syaorans Dream-XXxx

He was standing at the bottom of a grassy hill .

His surroundings were all a shade of yellow.

He started walking up the hill he saw sakura sitting there on the floor in a pale yellow dress.

He then realized they were both about the age of 21.

He walked up to Sakura. She looked up at him, smiled and then continued to look out above the grassy hill.

He saw two children playing . One was a boy with honey-comb hair and dark amber eyes. The other was a girl with chestnut hair and emerald eyes. "Mommy! Daddy! Look!" yelled the girl who looked no older than four. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran down the grassy hill to the small children.

When they reached the children Sakura asked calmly, "What is it Taya?" The four year old pointed down to a small deer which looked like it would die any second. Sakura picked it up and chanted something

"With the power of the stars, heal this young one."

A small faint orange light surrounded Sakura and the fawn. Sakura put the fawn down and it stood up and leaped away into the surrounding forest. "Daddy…can you do magic like mother as well?" the young boy aged five asked Syaoran. "Yes Harue, so that means you shall inherit some of my magic and also some of your mothers." Syaoran said in a deep calm voice smiling at the child who looked up to him.

They all lay on the grass and fall asleep in the sun.

xxXX-End of Dream-XXxx

---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------- -------

(Arthur's notes: AWWWWW!!! How fluffy was that chapter ne?! *giggles*…So yeah Read AND Review!)

Chapter Question: What movie was mentioned at the bridge in the last chapter? JA NEEE!!!!


	7. Fever

Three month CAMP!!!

Here is chapter FIVE!!!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n) me annoying you guys ;)

*Sounds*

-----------------= Different scene.

Answer is!!!...Bambi!!

!!Disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

----------------------- ------------------------------------------ ----------------------- -------------------------------------- ----------

Chapter 7…Fever

The next morning Sakura woke up still feeling a little tired. She felt something move around next to her. She looked down and saw Syaoran. 'HOEEEE!! He's sleeping next to me!' She thought blushing at the same time.

xxXX-Flash back-XXxx (Sakura's point of view)

We didn't want to let go of each other after that wonderful experience so Syaoran decided to carry me to our cabin. He scooped me up easily and started walking towards where we came from. I was tired.

We soon started crossing the bridge as I had heard the boards creaking under us. I was too tired to think anymore so I fell asleep as Syaoran continued to carry me. After 5 minutes I felt myself being placed onto a bed. I shivered slightly but soon I felt like I was being covered by a warm blanket. Then I felt something slide in next to me. I turned over n pushed my head against something and then I went into a deeper sleep.

xxXX-End of Flash back-XXxx

She lay back down because she felt a little faint. She had a fever. Syaoran opened his eyes wearily because he felt someone moving next to him. He turned his head to meet Sakura's eyes. She smiled slightly blushing. But this was not noticeable because of her fever. He smiled blushing as well. He noticed that her face was a bit to red for her to be blushing. He got his right hand and put it on her fore-head. "Hey Sakura, you have a fever." He said sitting up looking worriedly down at Sakuras tired face. She just stared at him tiredly nodding. Syaoran got out of bed going to his bag to get a cloth out and wet it in the bathroom that was connected to their cabin. He came back and placed it on her forehead. She smiled. "Arigato Syaoran-kun." Syaoran just sat next to the bed holding her hand. "I guess I better go and tell Mizuki-Sensei that you don't fell good okay?" he said getting up giving her hand one last squeeze before leaving the room.

After 5 minutes or so Syaoran came back with Mizuki-sensei trailing behind him. She smiled sweetly as she placed a thermometer under her arm. When it stopped and beeped Mizuki read out "You have a temperature of 39.5…Lucky Li-san was here next to you." Making Sakura and Syaoran blush uncontrollably.

She advised Sakura to stay in bed today until she felt better. She said that she will let Syaoran stay with her to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Later after about an hour Tomoyo and Eriol came to visit. She brought Sakura and Syaoran some breakfast of pancakes and orange juice. Sakura ate slowly as she was tired. Kero sat on her food tray. Sakura gave him a pancake and he took it going back to his bag and gave half to Maya.

Soon after a few minutes Tomoyo and Eriol left to go do some camp activities leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone again. Syaoran was practicing his sword training while Sakura slept her face still flushed. He practiced with his magic cards calling upon them and guessing which one was going to light up. After he finished he saw Sakura opening her eyes.

She suddenly jumped up and ran to the toilet. She retched while trying to get her hair out of the way but was failing. She felt someone grab her hair for her as she continued to sit over the toilet. Syaoran didn't even make a face of disgust but just made a face of worry. After she stopped she got up on her shaking legs and flushed the toilet.

Amazingly there were no contents of her breakfast outside of the toilet. She walked slowly walked towards her toiletry bag and got her toothbrush and toothpaste out and brushed her teeth 5 times and used Listerine after. She sat down on the bed looking down. Syaoran sat next to her putting an arm on her shoulder. She turned to face him with slightly teary eyes.

"I don't know how I got this sick Syaoran but my head hurts." She whispered putting her head onto his shoulder. He put her onto his lap and let her rest on him. He rubbed her back up and down soothingly making her fall asleep once again. He lay her back down and covered her with the blankets. He got the wet cloth and wiped her face with it. "You'll defiantly be alright." Syaoran whispered into her ear before going to get some Panadol from the teacher.

-------------------- ----------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -------------------------

LIM: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! How cute was that chappie huh? Well she will get better…so don't be too worried. So next question What colour were the butterflies that flew around them?

Cheerio..And Review on my fluffy Chapter!


	8. Maya is

Three month CAMP!!!

Here is chapter FIVE!!!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n) me annoying you guys ;)

*Sounds*

-----------------= Different scene.

Answer is!!!...Light blue or just blue –I'll accept both

!!Disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

----------------------- ------------------------------------------ ----------------------- -------------------------------------- ----------

Chapter 8…Maya is…

After that sickening day for Sakura she felt much better after a much needed rest and that Panadol tablet. She had heard strange sounds a few nights ago from Kero and Maya's bag but thought nothing of it.

Kero flew out looking around until he noticed the kid (as he called Syaoran) had fallen asleep next to Sakura's bed holding her hand. He would have to tell them the good news later and went into his bag again.

Sakura got up and saw Syaoran. She didn't want to wake him up since he looked tired. It was 6:30 am so she decided to have a shower. After taking some clothes into the bathroom. She got into the shower and let the warm water run over her.

She washed her hair with the cherry blossom shampoo her father had brought her. She washed her hair with some conditioner and washed herself. She finally stopped the shower and got out she dried herself and got dressed.

Today she was going to wear a white singlet with a pink singlet over it. She was gonna wear her denim shorts and her white converse and her white knee high socks. When she got out Syaoran was sitting on the arm chair waiting for the shower. He looked up and smiled. "You look better." He said while getting up and heading to the shower.

After he had a nice warm shower he came out in black denim jeans a plain black shirt n black converse. He fixed up his hair and brushed his teeth. Sakura was sitting next to Kero and Maya's bag. Syaoran came and sat next to her. He chuckled at the scene. Maya was lying down while being hugged by Kero from behind. "What time is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran. He looked at his watch and said that it was 7:20am. "Well we have another 50 minutes before breakfast." "Wanna See if Daidouji-San and Hirragizawa-San are awake?"

"Okay" Sakura replied cheerily. Syaoran got up first and extended a hand out to her. She gladly took it and off they went. When they got to it they knocked and heard some scurrying. Eriol finally answered the door smiling his chatsire smile. "Well hello my dear friends…What brings you here on this fine morning?"Eriol greeted.

"Yeah, Yeah enough with the chit chat. Are you both up?" Syaoran said a little annoyed that the re-incarnation of the most powerful magician could be so annoying.

"Well as you can clearly see I am fully awake..."Eriol replied purposely annoying his 'Cute little descendant' Syaoran.

"Eriol-Kun please let them in" Tomoyo's voice floated around the room. As soon as Sakura and Syaoran were in the room Sakura got attacked by Tomoyo's care. "SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?! DO YOU FEEL SICK? HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?!"

"Tomoyo-chan I'm fine and I don't feel sick and you are holding up two fingers." Sakura replied sweat dropping. "Omg that is GREAT!" Tomoyo said hugging (more like glomping) her friend.

"HOEEE! Tomoyo-chan!!"Sakura exclaimed while trying to loosen Tomoyo's grip. Eriol and Syaoran chuckled at the scene. When Tomoyo finished interrogating Sakura they all decided to go to the area where they would be having breakfast.

But Sakura had forgotten something and needed to get it. Well she just forgot to get Kero-chan and Maya. When they all entered the room Kero was sitting on the arm chair that Syaoran was sitting on before. Next to him was Maya looking happy yet nervous.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!"Kero yelled flying up to Sakura. "Hey Kero-chan!" Sakura said giving Kero a small hug. "GUESS WHAT SAKURA!!"Kero said flying back to Maya who looked even more nervous!...Tomoyo noticed this and tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, Maya-chan doesn't look to happy!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura looked at her little Star Guardian. Tomoyo was right! "Hold on Kero-chan" Sakura said trying to calm Kero down…which he did. "Maya-Chan…what's wrong?".At that Maya couldn't take it anymore. She simply burst into tears. "HOE?! MAYA-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…I'M…PREGNATE!AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE MAD AT ME!!"Maya yelled out grabbing onto Sakura's shirt and crying into it.

"M..Maya-chan…Why would I be mad at you because of that? Actually I'm far from mad. I certainly don't know where you got that idea from. " Sakura said comforting Maya by stroking her head. Kero came and sat next to Maya and patted her back with his small paw. "That's what I was going to tell you."Kero said looking up to Sakura. Sakura smiled and picked up Maya putting her on her right hand. "Maya next time there's something wrong you just tell me okay?" "Okay." Maya hugged Sakura and Sakura hugged her back. "Well...Who's the father?" Eriol asked wisely. At this Kero blushed and mumbled "I am." "KAWAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! KERO-CHAN'S GONNA BE A DADDY!!" Tomoyo squealed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"OMG!!! CAN I MAKE CLOTHES FOR YOUR KID WHEN IT'S BORN?!" Tomoyo asked squealing. "Hai…but I must warn you that it is not one child it's 5." "FIVE! EVEN BETTER!" Tomoyo said starry eyed. Maya smiled while sweat dropping.

"Well I think this should be celebrated." Eriol said while smiling his chatsire smile. "YES!! How about later when its lights out Sakura can use the sleep card so no one walks in on us!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Then it's settled!"Eriol said happily.

"Well breakfast isn't going to come to us." Syaoran said grumpily since he was hungry. "Very well." Eriol said taking Tomoyo's hand and leading her away. Sakura giggled. "Hey, what's so funny?" Syaoran asked. "Look!" Sakura pointed to Eriol and Tomoyo holding hands. "Well. Looks like we're not the only ones who will be getting teased." Syaoran said as he winked at Sakura with his wolfish smile. She giggled.

------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------

Well that's end of that chapter…What you think?

QUESTION!!!---What was Sakura's temperature?!-In Celsius ( or Fahrenheit)

Well Read and Review!!!


	9. Water Fun

Three month CAMP!!!

Here is chapter FIVE!!!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n) me annoying you guys ;)

*Sounds*

-----------------= Different scene.

Answer is!!!...39.5 in Celsius

!!Disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

----------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- --------------------- -----------------

Chapter 9-Activities, Slides and Water Wars.

After that wonderful breakfast consisting f eggs and rice and some bacon. The boys were separated from the girls and Vice Versa. The boys were going to learn how to build a wood fire while the girls were going to learn how to cook. Terada was taking the boys (much to Rika's disappointment) and Mizuki was taking the girls.

Girls Group

"Okay! Ladies today you are going to learn how to gut and cook fish!" Mizuki-sensei announced smiling despite the many disgusted faces. "One group will gut. Another will take off the scales and the other will fry the fish!" Mizuki explained. Chiharu, Meiling and Naoko were in the gutting group. Rika and Sakura and some other girl called Naomi were in the scaling group and Tomoyo ,Rika and some other girl named Amika were in the frying group.

Boy's Group

"Kay boys…lets get this fire started! Li, Hiiragizawa and Yamazaki you go collect some wood. Sumi, Duen and Rei go collect some rocks. The rest of you make a small clearing for this fire." "HAII!" everyone responded.

Later that after noon…

"Okay everyone pair up so we can all go down this 700 meter water slide!" Terada Sensei yelled out. Chiharu went with Yamazaki, Eriol & Tomoyo, Sakura & Syaoran, Naoko & Meiling & Rika and Naomi(girl from the scaling group). Eriol and Tomoyo went first. Eriol was at the front and Tomoyo at the back with her now water proof camcorder. "3, 2 ,1 GO!" "WOOOOO!!" Tomoyo yelled as the first part of the slide went down really fast. (That is so out-of-character). "AAAAAAH!!" Eriol shouted as all of a sudden a 3 meter drop came. "WOAH!" Tomoyo yelled as they went around in 3 circles. "Woo-Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Eriol yelled as the slide went sideward's. *Splash* they finally stopped. Tomoyo was laughing and Eriol was to. "HAHAHAHAHH!! THAT WAS HAHAHA SO MUCH AHAHAHHAHAHAHHA FUN!!" Tomoyo was saying to Eriol who couldn't stop laughing!

Suddenly their float flipped over. Tomoyo and Eriol were both under water. Eriol emerged and a few seconds later Tomoyo did as well. They looked around and saw Syaoran and Sakura cracking up sitting on their float. Tomoyo gave Eriol an evil smile and he nodded. They both submerged and went under the float Sakura and Syaoran were on.

"HOEEEEEEE!" Sakura yelped as she jumped high because she felt something grab her foot. When she landed she landed on Syaoran's lap. Syaoran was laughing even harder(if that's possible). Sakura got off and pushed him off and he fell into the pool. When he emerged he dived for Sakura and succeeded!

"Syaoran-KUNN!" Sakura yelled out laughing as she came back above water. "Yes Sakura?!" He said tickling her. "Haahhah Stop!! Ahahahahahahahha! SYAORAN-KUN!" She was laughing so much that she was laughing silently.

After two minutes or so she regained her breath and it was her turn to torture the little wolf. Syaoran saw the evil glint in her eye and tried to swim away but did not succeed. She cornered him and started tickling him until he was laughing uncontrollably.

"This is the best footage ever!" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol. He just chuckled looking at the card mistress and his 'Cute little descendant' having a great time together. Suddenly Eriol came up with an evil idea. "Hey Tomoyo! Look over there!" He told Tomoyo pointing behind her. She looked. All of a sudden she felt two arms wrapping around her waist! "EEK!" she yelped as she felt her self being pulled back into the pool. *SPLASH!*Tomoyo was on top of Eriol under the water. She turned around and gave him an evil smile! 'OH NO!' Eriol thought as he swam away. But unfortunately for Eriol, Tomoyo caught up.

She made him put her onto his shoulders. "AAAAAAAH!" She yelped as Eriol stood up. She was so high. (A/N:"She's so HIIIIIIIIIIGH!!HIGH ABOVE ME SHE'S SO LOVELY!"...Sorry random song popped into my head^^;.)Eriol gave a smile to Syaoran. Syaoran saw this and got the idea. He went under water and all of a sudden emerged with Sakura on his shoulders. "SYAORAAAAAAAAN!!! Put me down!" Sakura squealed. "Let the water pushing wars begin!"

Syaoran exclaimed as he walked over to Eriol. Tomoyo & Sakura got the idea and started pushing against each other. Sakura won! Tomoyo smiled up at Sakura. She went under water and popped up behind. She grabbed Sakura and pulled her down causing a big splash!

----------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- ------

After a while they all had to go back to their cabins and get ready for dinner. "I BAGS THE SHOWER!" Sakura yelled as she ran quickly to get to the shower first. Syaoran smiled and ran after his running cherry blossom. She laughed as she got into the cabin first. She got her shampoo, Conditioner and clothes. After her shower she came back out in a pink top and white denim shorts. She was gonna wear her pink sandals and a short jacket that was meant to be short. After Syaoran had his shower he came out in jeans, a singlet with a shirt over it which was black and only half buttoned up showing the black singlet underneath. He was wearing his white sneakers with a Velcro strap.

They smiled at each other and went off hand in hand to Eriol and Tomoyo's cabin. When they arrived they were both dressed. Tomoyo was wearing a red and black skirt with a belt that had a few things hanging off it. She wore a white top and red tie. She was wearing her black converse and a red head band. Eriol was wearing a white button up top which wasn't tucked in and had two buttons undone at the top and he wore black pants with his black converse.

"Well shall we escort these to lovely ladies to dinner Li?" Eriol asked trying to sound rather posh. "Certainly" Syaoran said giving Sakura a wink. And arm in arm the two couples went off to have dinner in the dinner hall.

When they entered there were a few people there. They all went to get a table which had 4 seats. After ten minutes or so the place was filled with the lovely smell of roast potato with roast lamb chops and steamed vegetables. Their food was served and so they ate. "WOW! This food is great!" Yamazaki explained. "Yeah about food"*bang* Once again Chiharu had hit Yamazaki on the head.

After that wonderful dinner and dessert (which was ice-cream) everyone went back to their cabins. Eriol and Tomoyo decided that they would go to Sakura and Syaoran's cabin after "Light outs."

--------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ --------

Heehee…End of that fun chapter! Read and Review.

What did Maya think Sakura was gonna be when she told her she was pregnant.

JA NE!


	10. Celebrations And Nightmares

Three month CAMP!!!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n) me annoying you guys ;)

*Sounds*

-----------------= Different scene.

Answer is!!!...She thought Sakura was going to be mad.

!!Disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

----------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- --------------------- -----------------

Chapter 10: Lights Out Celebration. And a nightmare.

It was 11:00pm when it was lights out time. The "Celebration" was about to start. Eriol made a small portal so they would just appear in the cabin. Tomoyo and Eriol walked through it. "Konichuwa!" Tomoyo said happily as she "Popped out of no where". Sakura nearly screamed but Syaoran put his hand over her mouth.

"Gomen ne." Tomoyo said sheepishly. Kero and Maya came out and Suppi came out of Eriol's pocket. "Remind me. Why am I here?" Suppie said flying up to Eriol's face. "Why don't you ask Keroberous?" Eriol replied smiling. Suppie eyed Kero for a few seconds before he decided Kero was safe enough to approach seeing that there were no sweets near by.

While Kero, Maya & Suppie were chatting Sakura got out her key and chanted the chant. Then she got the sleep card out and commanded her to make sure that no one would come in and check on them. She also used the lock card.

"Very well. Now let the celebrations begin."(A/n: "CEEEEEEELEBRATION TIME! COME ON! DODODODODODO!"Lol Soz ^^;) Kero and Suppie transformed into their true cat-like forms while Maya transformed into her wolf-like form. Kero nuzzled Maya. Suppie looked on a little jealously but didn't show it. But of course Eriol noticed. Eriol smiled at Suppie but Suppie just looked the other way. (A/n: Maww poor Suppie!) "So…How do we start this party?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

*Silence*…*more silence* "GOD! SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING THIS SILENCE IS VERY ANNOYING!" Kero shouted out!...*silence with cricket making sounds in the background*

"I KNOW! We can have a race! Eriol and Tomoyo sit on Suppies back, Syaoran goes on Kero's back and I go on Maya's back!" Sakura said excitedly. They all agreed even though Kero wouldn't be happy about racing with "The kid." And so they went out to the meadow that Syaoran and Sakura had their special "Moment." The race would go from the meadow down to the river near the meadow and back! Tomoyo decided she would video tape the whole thing instead of racing. And also she would decide on who was the winner. They all lined up near the bridge at the top of the meadow. "3…2…1…GO!" Tomoyo shouted.

The race had started. Suppie and Kero where tying while Maya was a little bit behind. They were going so fast that Kero and Suppie "Face planted" into the river causing Eriol and Syaoran to go flying a good 3 meters. Luckily Maya being more composed landed lightly in between the two sun guardians. Sakura got off and helped the two boys up while looking at them both. Holding back a laugh Sakura got back onto Maya and the race continued. Maya was in the lead followed by Kero and Suppie not too far behind. She reached the bridge.

Maya had won the race. When the other two finally got there Tomoyo started laughing hysterically. Eriol had to sticks in his hair making him look like an antelope. Syaoran on the other hand had mud across his face making him look like he just had a chocolate cake shoved in his face. After 10 minutes of hysterical laughing from Tomoyo they headed back. Well to wash up anyway. Syaoran put his face under the tap and the mud slid of into the drain.

Eriol pulled the two sticks out of his hair and threw them out. "Well that was fun." Eriol said smiling. Sakura giggled at how odd that sounded. "Well let's try something else. How about we play charades?!" "KAAAAAAY!" Maya replied turning back into her "puppet" form. The other two did the same. "Okay let's get two hats and put themes in one and names in another."Sakura said looking around for a hat. "Here I found my cap!" Sakura exclaimed. "Here use this hat!" Eriol said summoning a hat out of nowhere. "Okay everyone write your own names on a piece of paper and come up with two themes." Sakura explained. And so everyone did so. The first name was pulled out. "Syaoran-Kun!!" Sakura said happily. Syaoran picked out a theme.

The theme was "Ballerina". 'OH GREAT!' Syaoran thought sarcastically. He did a few spins and tripped over a garbage bin. Sakura giggled silently while Eriol chuckled. After moving around oddly after a while his 2 minutes was up. "Was that a cyclone?" Kero asked. Syaoran shook his head. "A spinning top?"Suppie guessed. "Nope!". "OHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOH!" Tomoyo laughed. "I wrote that one down! It was a Ballerina!" Tomoyo said smiling. Syaoran nodded blushing. "Hehehehehee!" Sakura giggled girlishly. Syaoran blushed even more.

The next name drawn was Maya. Theme: Royal pain in the butt. She sighed. She walked around with her head up high with her paw dangling. She then sat on something with her legs crossed paws folded and nose in the air. (A/n #Uptown girl…she's been living in her up town world…!# Lol!) After two minutes the guessing started. "Model!" Tomoyo squealed. "Nope." "Princess." Suppie said. "Close but no.""Royal freak!" Syaoran said smirking. "Very close but no." "Royal pain in the butt?" Eriol guessed. "EXACTLY!" Maya said smiling anime style. ( n.n). After everyone else made a fool of themselves they all settled down and were chatting and a few minutes later everyone was tired so Eriol and Tomoyo went back to their cabin. Kero and Maya were already asleep. *YAWN*. "Some one's sleepy." Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura rubbing her eyes. She nodded. She put her head on Syaoran's lap. He smiled down at her. He stroked her hair as she slowly fell asleep. It wasn't long before she was in bed and he had fallen asleep facing her with his arm around her waist protectively.

xxXX Sakura's Nightmare XXxx

It was a thundery night.

She walked through a forest in a big puffy pink princess dress. She heard a snarl behind her.

She turned around and saw a ferocious bear looking at her hungrily. She started running but soon came to the edge of a cliff.

The bear was a few meters away from her. She had no choice but to jump. But before she hit she was caught by an animal. A wolf. A brown wolf with amber eyes. But soon that wolf(might I add handsome Wolf) turned into the ferocious bear again.

She tried to get away but the bear had her.

The bear was going to bite her…

xxXX End of Sakura's nightmare XXxx

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Sakura screamed sitting up. She was shaking like an earthquake. "Sakura! What's wrong?!" Syaoran said climbing back onto the bed. (He fell off). As soon as she saw him she grabbed onto him tightly. She clung onto him so tightly. "Sakura…What's wrong?" Syaoran whispered worriedly. Sakura calmed down after a few minutes.

"I had a bad dream! I was being*sniff* chased by a big ferocious bear with big red glowing eyes and sharp bloody claws and sharp teeth! And then he chased me to a cliff and I had to jump but I didn't hit the ground because I was caught by a wolf but then it turned into the bear and was about to bite me." Sakura said as she still shook uncontrollably still gripping onto Syaoran's shirt.

"Shh…It's okay…It was only a bad dream. But if anyone I repeat ANYONE tried to hurt you I would save you. And I'll make sure that the person who hurt you gets what they deserve okay?" Syaoran whispered soothingly as he rocked back and forward with Sakura in his arms. She nodded. "Syaoran…you are so nice. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please don't ever leave me!"She said hugging him tightly.

He hugged her stroking her hair softly."I would never ever do that. Even for important matters."She looked up at Syaoran with enchanting emerald eyes. Syaoran looked down with warm yet firm amber eyes. Syaoran leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips and put her down on the bed again. He stroked her hair until she fell into a deep sleep. He put both his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Sweet dreams my dear sweet cherry blossom." Syaoran whispered into her ear and soon went into a deep sleep of his own.

--------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ --------------------

AWWWWWWWWWW!!! That chapter was so sweet!!! And funny :P but still SO SWEET!!!

Okay Reviewers! Question! How tall was the slide 200m, 500m or 700m?

Now don't forget to Review!! And thank you to all the reviewers!!


	11. The Preparations

Three month CAMP!!!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n) me annoying you guys ;)

*Sounds*

-----------------= Different scene.

Answer is!!!...The slide was 700m!

!!Disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

----------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- --------------------- -----------------

Chapter 11…Preparations For the disco

*Yawn* Syaoran yawned. Sakura looked sleepily at him and smiled. He blushed lightly. Today they were all going to help decorate the hall where they would be having a disco thing (it's not disco themed.) Tomoyo and Eriol would be in charge of the decorations, Sakura and Syaoran would be in charge of the music, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki and Meiling would be in charge of food. And the others would have to create activities.

After a breakfast of hot chocolate and muffins they started. Tomoyo and Eriol followed Mizuki-sensei to a room filled with decorations. "Eriol-san, I'll allow you to use magic. Go ask Sakura-san if she has the mirror card with her so we can make a mirror image of you two." "Hai." Eriol went off to find Sakura who was cracking up and Syaoran was to.

"Hey what's so funny?" Eriol asked confused. After regaining her breath she started. "There's a song that says "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard" and I just found it absolutely hilarious!" Eriol smiled. He found it funny that something so simple could make her laugh. "Okay well I need the mirror card because I'm going to use magic. Kaho said to." At this Sakura got up and followed Eriol to the room. She transformed the wand and summoned the mirror card to make a mirror image of Tomoyo and Eriol and to make those two walk around outside making sure that no one with non-magical powers came in.

As soon as that was done everyone went back to their jobs. The people that were going to plan activities were going to just go off with Terada and Mizuki. Tomoyo saw some stars and then came up with an Idea. Eriol read her mind and transformed his key into a staff. He made the stars levitate outside and hang themselves to the ceiling. Then he thought of another idea. They could make the room a dark blue and make the stars glow. And with his magic he did so.

With Sakura and Syaoran.

"I think we should have some old party songs and obviously some new ones." Sakura said looking through the CD case. "Yeah that would be good but also we'll need a few slow songs." Syaoran said slightly blushing. "Okay. Let's see, I'll list the old party songs that are good and the new songs that are good and tell me which ones are good. Okay I'm listing them now on a piece of paper." She wrote neatly.

"Stop-Spice girls, I will survive- Gloria Gaynor, Life on Mars- David Bowie, Shake it-Metro station, Macarena-Los del Rio, The sweet escape-Gwen Stefani , Milkshake-Kelis, American Boy-Estelle, Walking on sunshine-Aly and Ajay. Womanizer-Britney spears, Toxic-Britney Spears, Maneater-Nelly, Hot n' Cold-Katy Perry, Sexyback-Justin Timberlake, Don't stop the music-Rihanna, My humps-The black eyed peas, Single ladies(put a ring on it)-Beyonce, Mr. Brightside-The killers, Don't fell like dancing-Scissor Sisters, Laura-Scissor Sisters, Love Today-Mika, Grace Kelly-Mika and Maria-Ricky Martin." Sakura finished massaging her wrist. That was a lot of writing.

"Okay check which ones you like. Put a tick next to the ones you like and a cross next to the ones you don't like." Sakura explained. And so he started. This is how it went.

Stop-Y (pretend it's a tick), I will survive-X, Life on mars-X, Shake it-Y, Macarena-Y, The sweet escape-Y, Milkshake-Y *Syaoran Sniggers*, American Boy-X, Walking on sunshine-X, Womanizer-Y, Toxic-X, Maneater-Y, Hot n' Cold-Y, Sexyback-Y, Don't stop the music-X, My humps-Y, Single ladies-Y, Mr. Brightside-Y, Don't feel like dancing-N, Laura-Y, Love today-Y, Grace Kelly-Y & Maria-Y.

"Okay…now it's your turn to choose slow songs!" Sakura said brightly.

And so he started writing.

"Somebody to Love-Queen, More than words-Extreme, You're beautiful-James Blunt, Wonderful life-Tina cousins, Angels-Robbie Williams, Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis, No air- Jordin Sparks, Every time we touch(Slow Version)-Cascada, Heaven(slow version)-DJ Sammy, Love Story-Taylor Swift, & Hero-Enrique Iglesias."

Somebody to love-Y, More than words-X, You're Beautiful-Y, Wonderful life-Y, Angels-Y, Bleeding love-Y, No air-X, Everytime we touch-Y, Heaven-Y, Love story-Y & Hero-Y. Well that was all decided.

In the Kitchen…

"Now let's get this started!" Meiling said excitedly. They had a list of what they were going to get. Chips, Pizzas, Lollies, Soft Drink, Water & Juice.

Later that day sometime in the after noon.

The preparations had all been done and all they had to do was get themselves prepared. Syaoran got into the shower first while Sakura waited. After 2 minutes or so Syaoran came out. AND BOY WAS HE HOT!...His hair was dripping and looked darker than usual. He was wearing baggy denim Jeans with a

White T-shirt and a black button up top over it with some of the bottom buttons done up. He wore white sneakers with 3 black stripes on the side. He smiled wolfishly at Sakura and winked. Sakura started laughing at how funny that was. Syaoran smiled at her and helped her up since she fell off her chair laughing. She smiled and went to have a shower. While Sakura was showering he got his man perfume out and sprayed it all over himself. It smelled like pine trees.(A/n: I think pine trees smell nice).

After the shower turned of Sakura came out in a pink dress that was sparkly at the bottom and the top hand two straps that went over her shoulder. She had her hair out with no pigtails. She smelled like cherry blossoms. Syaoran stared at her in awe. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out. His eyes were wide.

Finally he managed to say something. "You look…Great…no pretty…NO.." He was cut of by Sakura putting a finger over his mouth. She gave him an understanding look. He nodded smiling.

------------------------- ------------------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------- ------------------

Sorry for the short chappie…:P But read and Review

QUESTION!!...What caught Sakura when she was falling off the cliff?

Ja ne!!!!!!


	12. Dance and Talents

Three month CAMP!!!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n) me annoying you guys ;)

*Sounds*

-----------------= Different scene.

Answer is!!!...A wolf…:P

!!Disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

----------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- --------------------- -----------------

Chapter 12: Dance and Talents…

Eriol escorted Tomoyo to the hall. When they got there Womanizer was playing

*Womanizer womanizer oh you're a womanizer baby*

Eriol was wearing black jeans and a navy blue button up top with two buttons at the top undone and a black tie and a black bowler hat and black converse. Tomoyo was wearing a white dress that finished just bellow her knees and a white shawl around her shoulders. They spotted Syaoran and Sakura and they walked over to them.

"Nice choice in music" Tomoyo commented. Sakura smiled. *Macarena starts playing* "Hey! LETS ALL GO DO THE MACARENA!!"Sakura said excitedly. She took Syaoran's hand and they joined the other dancing people.

*When I dance they call me Macarena and the boys they say que estoy Buena they all want me, they can´t have me So they all come and dance beside me move with me jam with me  
and if your good I take you home with me  
A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena  
Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosa buena  
A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena Eeeh, Macarena  
A-Hai*

Everyone (amazingly Syaoran as well) were doing the moves. Even Terada-sensei and Mizuki-Sensei.(Lol I wish I was there to see that).

Soon everyone was sitting or walking around chatting. "Okay, Kids we are having a small random talent quest. Girls get into a group and boys get into a group." Terada announced!

The girls decided that they would sing and dance to Stop-By spice girls.

The song started and they were stepping side to side clicking. Tomoyo was the lead singer:" You just walk in, I make you smile It's cool but you don't even know me  
you take an inch, I run a mile can't win you're always right behind  
me"

Sakura:" And we know that you could go and find some other Take or leave it or  
just don't even bother Caught in a craze, it's just a faze or will this  
be around forever"

Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Meiling :" Don't you know it's going too fast Racing so hard you know it won't  
last Don't you know why can't you see Slow it down, read the sign  
So you know just where you're going

*Girls put their hands out* All girls: Stop right now thank you very much I need somebody with a human  
touch Hey you always on the run Gotta slow it down baby, gotta  
have some fun"

Do do do do Do do do do Do do do always be together

Ba da ba ba Ba da ba ba Ba da ba stay that way forever

Meiling:" And we know that you can go and find some other Take or leave it cos  
we've always got each other You know who you are and yes,  
you're gonna breakdown You've crossed the line so you're gonna  
have to turnaround."

Naoko, Chiharu, Rika:"Don't you know it's going too fast Racing so hard you know it won't  
last Don't you know why can't you see Slow it down, read the sign  
So you know just where you're going."

Sakura and Tomoyo: "Stop right now thank you very much I need somebody with a human  
touch Hey you always on the run Gotta slow it down baby, gotta  
have some fun

Gotta keep it down honey, lay your back on the line Cos I don't care  
about the money, don't be wasting my time You need less speed,  
get off my case You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face"

All Girls: "Stop right now thank you very much I need somebody with a human  
touch Hey you always on the run Gotta slow it down baby, gotta  
have some fun

Stop right now thank you very much I need somebody with a human  
touch Hey you always on the run Gotta slow it down baby, gotta  
have some fun

Stop right now Stop right now thank you very much We wanna thank,  
we wanna thank you I need somebody with a human touch Stop  
right now Hey you always on the run Thank you very much, thank  
you very much Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun"

"WOOOOOOOO!!" Eriol and Syaoran were cheering. Others were cheering as well. After the cheering died down it was the boys turn. They were going to sing and dance to Shake It- by Metro Station.

Eriol and Syaoran were standing on a pile of boxes before the song started.

*"Lets Drop!"* All of a sudden Eriol and Syaoran jumped from the pile of boxes and appeared on stage.

Eriol:" Yeah, come on

I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
your body's cold  
But girl, we're gettin' so warm  
and I was thinking of ways  
that I could get inside  
(Get inside)

Syaoran: "Tonight you're falling in love  
let me go now  
this feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now"

All Boys: Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it (x4)

Yamazaki: "Your lips tremble  
But your eyes are in the straight stare  
(In the straight stare)  
we're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there

Eriol: And I was thinking of places  
that I could hide  
(I could hide)

Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
this feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now."

Eriol and Yamazaki: Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

Syaoran: I saw you dancing  
And I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell  
That I was taking my time  
But I was thinking of ways  
To get you to stay tonight  
Body's shaking  
Tell me off so I can turn off the lights

All Boys: Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it."

"WOO!! GO SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled over the cheering crowd! "ERIOL-KUN!" Tomoyo yelled! "Well that was a very good performance.!" Terada announced coming onto the stage with baggy jeans and a hood jumper with a cap and sunglasses.(Lol how odd)

"Now now Terada-sensei, lets announce the next activity. Girls go with a boy or vice versa and take them to the dance floor." Mizuki-sensei said. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor where Eriol and Tomoyo were. Chiharu was with Yamazaki, Meiling was with a boy called Ryun, Naoko was with a boy called Sora & Rika was with a boy named Fen.

"Okay boys put one hand on your partner's waist and grab their hand. Girls put your hand on their shoulder." Everyone did so. Eriol did this perfectly since he was brought up in England where his mother hand taught him how to dance with ladies.

Orchestral music started playing. The partners all started dancing. Eriol leading Tomoyo perfectly. Azure eye's meeting violet. Then all of a sudden Eriol picked Tomoyo up from around the waist and lifted her up. She noticed everyone else was doing so as well.

Syaoran put Sakura back down. They continued moving around to the song. "You're not a bad dancer Syaoran." Sakura commented. Syaoran smiled. The music stopped. Syaoran got down on one knee and kissed Sakura's hand. She giggled slightly. Everyone danced that night and chatted excitedly. After while everyone except Tomoyo and Eriol were gone they volunteered to help clean up. After they were done they had to go back. It was raining outside.

Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and took her outside. They were getting soaked. "Eriol…We'll catch a cold!" Tomoyo said. All of a sudden they started waltzing around in the rain. Eriol taking the lead. Tomoyo suddenly was lifted up while Eriol held her firmly around the waist. He put her down and spun her. He moved her close to his body.

Their faces very close. Eyes locking. Azure and Lavender stealing each others gaze. Eriol moved closer closing his eyes. Tomoyo waited eyes closed. Their faces inching closer and closer together. Tomoyo felt something brush her lips. She opened her eyes and saw that in fact Eriol was kissing her. She closed her eyes again.

The kiss seemed to last forever. It felt like she was being lifted off the floor by this feeling. Tomoyo thought while they were still kissing. They were both drenched but they didn't care. After a while the kiss ended. They were panting and staring into each other's eyes.

*Classical music starts playing out of no where* They walked around circling eachother like two people about to do the tango do. Tomoyo walked around gracefully. Eriol walking around like a proud gentleman. Tomoyo ran to him and Eriol lifted her up and spun around. He let her down and she did a small ballerina like spin. She leaps and runs into Eriol's arms and leans back.

Eriol puts a hand at the back of her head and brings her back up while spinning around. He jumps and spins while still bringing Tomoyo's head back up. He lands on one knee with Tomoyo still there He leans down and gets close to her face. She jumps from his lap and lands on two pointed feet perfectly and dances towards him in a ballerina kind of way. Eriol leaps over to her and lifts her up above his head. She spreads her arms out and is then lowered back down.

Eriol staring down at her eyes. His eyes full of mystery. She looking right back at him. He leans down close enough to be a lips distance away. He leans closer and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips with his eyes closed. From behind his back he pulls out a white rose and gives it to the girl he is holding with one arm. He gets up pulling her up. He picks up her body and carries her off. As soon as they came back into the cabin she ran and gave him a full kiss on the lips before disappearing into the shower. But she couldn't move since his strong arms were around her waist. He had to give her his kiss first before she went to do anything else. He finally let go and she leaped off to have a shower.

-------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------

A:n…..Eriol what a gentleman he is. And I never knew Tomoyo could do Ballet but then again this is a fan fiction so anything in our wild imaginations can happen.

Now dears Read and Review…I won't ask a question this time…Bye Now.


	13. Movies,Memories & Talents

Three month CAMP!!!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n) me annoying you guys ;)

*Sounds*

-----------------= Different scene.

!!Disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

P.S…SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE!! IM ONLY IN YR8 AND I AM BEING BOMBARDED WITH ASSIGNMENTS DURING TERM 2& 3 but now I'm on holidays!!!!

* * *

Chapter 14: Movies, memories, talents and babysitters.

After that day of doing whatever they wanted, people were bored so the teachers insisted they watch movies for today since it was rainy and cold so they wouldn't want people getting a cold. (A/n: Actually people don't get sick from being cold its all the bad things people breath in is what gives people colds so yeah.) So first they were going to watch a chick flick.

*Boys groan*….*Girls glare*…Anyway the movie was going to be Titanic…well I dunno I consider it a chick kinda movie. Anyway the teachers stopped it at the nude and car bit *Much to the boys disappointment*and got to the sinking bits. And so on at the end of the movie there were many empty tissue boxes around **some** of the girls or girls were clinging to boys and trying to re-enact what they just watched. KEY WORD: **SOME! **You know like the only girls that weren't to clingy were__Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko.

Anyhow time passed by and now it was time to watch…Boo. VERY much to Sakura's disappointment and much to Naoko's enjoyment. In the first 20 minutes Sakura was already holding onto Syaoran so tightly that he was scared about not being able to breathe rather then the creepy looking ghost girl that had just appeared on the screen so suddenly. Naoko on the other hand was the closest to the screen. Even the teachers were a little surprised. By the end of the movie Sakura had almost made a hole in Syaoran's shirt because she was holding onto it so hard. Syaoran just sat there looking so bored that you would have thought that he had been in some kind of conference consisting of math problems and finance and politics.

Anyway…Later they had dinner while watching E.T. which slightly turned Sakura off her food. Soon it was time for bed. As soon as Sakura and Syaoran got into the room Sakura quickly shoved on pj's and jumped into bed grabbing onto a pillow and hugging it tightly. Syaoran smirked. He put a random top on and some loose pants and got into bed. "Well…looks like someone needs a hug" Syaoran said moving closer to Sakura. "I don't want a hug!" Sakura yelled. "Um…Sakura are you okay?" Syaoran asked confused. "YES IM FINE!!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran was worried so he got his flash light and shown it in Sakura's direction. He winced. Her faced was covered in tears and she was hugging her pillow tightly. "Sakura…why are you crying?" Syaoran asked worriedly. She didn't answer. "Sakura! Please! Answer me." …

Finally deciding that Syaoran wasn't a psycho demon who wanted to posses her she finally spoke "I'm just really startled by that movie and I thought that you were going to melt n explode and blood and guts would go flying out everywhere!" Sakura said while Syaoran sighed relieved that it wasn't something more serious.

"Well as far as I'm concerned I will certainly not let my blood and guts go flying everywhere due to an explosion. So now my dear Sakura please don't cry for a smile suits you best." Syaoran said while chuckling at the bit where he said he wouldn't allow himself to explode. Sakura blushed and hugged Syaoran tightly around the chest.

"Syaoran?"… "Yes?"… "Are we going to get abducted by aliens?"…Syaoran couldn't help but burst into laughter… Sakura pouted "What? What if E.T. comes in and…and…and tries to um…abduct us?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're right! Then he might prod and poke us and try to force us join him in saying "E.T phone home!""Syaoran said while on the floor laughing. Sakura was laughing as well and soon fell off the bed and on top of Syaoran. Syaoran was still laughing and so was Sakura. The laughing finally died down and Syaoran finally said "Sakura, as much as I don't mind you sitting on me may you please remove your rear end off my back?"

Sakura had just realized that she was sitting on Syaoran and got up quicker than you could say Woy. Actually she got up so fast that she ended up falling onto a chair. As if on que a bolt of lightning struck and the thunder roared and Syaoran's flashlight ran out of battery and turned off. Sakura whimpered hugging her knees.

"Sakura! Get off the chair and crawl around and search for my outstretched hand." She did as she was asked and after 10 minutes of bumping into things she finally came into contact with Syaoran's warm hand and Syaoran dragged her to him. Sakura could see an outline of him in the dark and she sat next to him. 'It would be nice to sit on his lap for a while.' Sakura thought. "What was that dear?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed. "Um…nothing."

"You know…you have never been a good liar. I can even tell while in the dark." Syaoran said coolly while giving Sakura's hand a small squeeze. "Hey why don't we sit up on the window sill?" Syaoran asked after a few seconds of silence. Sakura nodded and so they sat on the window sill. Sakura's feet hung out the window as well as Syaoran's. A few minutes past and a faint pink light started to glow around Sakura. Her eyes went blank. She stepped out of the window and onto the grass. She hovered above the ground and floated to the middle of the field. Syaoran ran after her.

-xxXX Sakura's Flashback XXxx-

A three year old Sakura was clutching onto her mothers dress.

"NO!! OKAASAN! DON'T GO!! NO" The young girl yelled as her mother tried to comfort her.  
"I'm…Sorry Sakura-chan. My time has come. I'm sorry." Nadeshiko said.

A few moments later Nadeshiko laid motion less on the bed.

"OKAASAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Sakura yelled out.

"I'll always be with you." Was the last thing Sakura heard from her mother's voice.

]; -xxXX End of Sakura's flashback XXxx-

Syaoran finally caught up to her. "SAKURA!" he yelled out. She didn't respond. He came face to face with her. Her face was expression less. Tears fell down her cheek. "What is the date today?" She asked suddenly. "It's…its July the 24th" Syaoran replied with a confused expression. Sakura nodded and suddenly fell to the ground. The only thing she said was "Okaasan." Syaoran caught her before she hit the ground and picked up her limp body. He was confused. 'Why did she say Okaasan?' He thought. He reached their window sill and climbed through it. He put Sakura down on the bed softly. He stroked Sakura's fringe softly and caressed her face. Her face was expression less as she slept.

Soon Syaoran was asleep next to the bed with his head on it.

--------------------------------- The next morning----------------------------------------------

Syaoran woke up seeing the face of Sakura still sleeping but still expressionless. Sakura's eyes fluttered open to reveal expressionless eyes meeting worried but warm amber ones. Sakura lay there not saying anything and just looking at Syaoran in the eye. Silence was all that was heard. Finally Sakura said "Yesterday was mother's birthday…and I didn't even say happy birthday to her…I know she's dead but…". A tear was sliding down her cheek. "I know she can here me…because she said she would always be with me…and I didn't say happy birthday yesterday."

Syaoran was holding her hand caressing it with his thumb. "I know. I know what that feels like." Syaoran said slowly. Sakura looked at him confusedly.

"When I was 3 or 4 I was playing with my father on my birthday. We were playing in the mansion gardens. We heard the entrance gate open and close. My father went to check who came. I..I heard him scream. I ran to the scene and saw a man beating up my father. I tried to kick the man but I fell back. The man then got out a gun and pointed it at my father. Before I knew it a pool of blood was surrounding my father. That's when I saw the mans face and realized it was my fathers brother. Uncle Hiroshii. A few weeks later we heard that he had gone mental because he kept seeing my father everywhere. He threw himself off a cliff."

By the time Syaoran had finished he hadn't realized the tears sliding down his cheeks. Sakura didn't know what to say so she got up and went to have a shower. Syaoran rubbed away the tears from his face and sat on the bed waiting for Sakura.

Sakura came out in a grey skirt that stopped above her knees, black stockings, those black girly school shoes and a black turtle neck ¾ sleeved shirt. Also she had a big black ribbon in her hair She went and sat next to Syaoran.

Syaoran had fallen asleep again so she didn't wake him. But Sakura's presence had awoken him and he got up yawning. He looked at Sakura and his eyes widened. He blinked and rubbed his eyes until he was sure he wasn't dreaming. Sakura just stared at him wondering if he had something in his eyes. "Y-You…err… look n-nice." Syaoran stammered. Sakura blushed making her look prettier making Syaoran blush. "I…err…um…I'm gonna…um have a…a um …shower! Yeah um a shower!!" He ran to the bath room leaving a confused Sakura. 'What the hell was that?! Why was I stuttering so much?' Syaoran thought as he got into the shower.

He was going to get dressed but realized he forgot to get his clothes. 'OH GREAT!! XIAOLANG YOU BAKA!!' Syaoran said mentally smacking his head. He creaked the door open and called out "Sakura…". "Yes?". "Um…could you get me some clothes out of my bag please?"

"H-Hai.". She went to Syaoran's bag and got out some clothes. He was going to where black jeans, a white button up short sleeved top, his black sneakers and much to Sakura's embarrassment a black pair of boxers. She handed them over to Syaoran and he got changed. He got out and was "Combing" his hair. But of course it disobeyed his command and stayed the "Normal" way.

Sakura giggled at how Syaoran's hair wouldn't behave no matter how much he combed it. He looked her way smiling and winked at her.

She blushed lightly and continued watching Syaoran grooming himself. Kero got out of his bag looking like he hadn't slept in days. "Kero-chan. Daijoubu?" Kero yawned and replied. "Iie. The children are so hypo." Sakura looked in the bag and saw the new baby guardians sleeping. Sakura smiled. Maya also looked exhausted. Maya was sleeping though but you could still tell anyway. "Kero-chan why don't you and Maya spend the day with Suppie so you can relax. Ne? Syaoran and I can take care of your cubs." Sakura suggested.

Kero remembered the last time he stayed with Suppie over a day Suppie nearly blasted his head off. But it was fun so he accepted Sakura's offer and used the through card to make Maya and Kero go through the wall into a closet where Suppie slept.

Syaoran finished grooming himself and so Sakura got the bag with the cubs and they headed off for breakfast. They met Tomoyo and Eriol and Sakura told them how Kero and Maya would be spending the day with Suppie. Suddenly Eriol remembered he had an announcement to make.

He caught their attention by coughing. They were all looking at Eriol and he began. " I have created a friend for SpinelSun. She has dark brown fur and has two fox like tails. And she has Spinel's eyes which were mint green and had black angel wings and has Spinel's ears and. Her personality is : Kind, a bit short tempered, lazy, sleepy and intelligent. Later you two can come and visit her. Her name is Chintoini but her short name is Chinto. Her true form is in the form of a winged fox but she has black bands on her paws and tails."

"KAWAII!! Maybe they will have children like Kero-chan and Maya-chan!" Sakura said excitedly. "Actually speaking of children I've got Maya's children hear." Sakura reached into the bag and pulled out the three cubs which were in their true forms (they can transform at anytime now).

Cletra was handed to Eriol, Maye was handed to Tomoyo and Sakura held onto Aya. Aya was the cutest one of all with her ginger fur and white wings. Chiharu came over and saw the guardian children. They immediately went still as if to pretend to be plush toys. Sakura thought that they must have all gotten this from Kero. "Kawaii. Where did you all get these plush toys?" Chiharu asked as Rika and Naoko joined them.

"Well my mother's company made them." Tomoyo said seeing that Sakura was hesitating a little. "Kawaii. Your Okaasan is so creative Tomoyo-chan." Rika-chan said. "Oh no. Yamazaki is telling Meiling-chan a lie. Okay bye!!" Chiharu said and the others did the same. "Bye!" The four replied. The cubs stopped acting like plush toys. They were but back into the bag and breakfast was finished. By the way they had rice with egg and soba noodles for breakfast.

Later in the evening (Approx 7:00pm) Children where gathering in the hall since they were going to have some kind of talent quest. You had to pair up with your cabin buddy and either sing a song, dance or make up some kind of act. They had one hour to do this.

Meiling, Rika and Naoko were going to do some kind of routine where they could use ribbons. Chiharu and Yamazaki were going to do an act called "A day in Chiharu's and Yamazaki's life.". Tomoyo and Eriol were going to do a dance of ballet and as for Syaoran and Sakura well they were going to sing a song. Well Syaoran was going to play the piano while Sakura sung. They made up their own song which they wrote together.

After an hour past it was time for performance. Well they had 10 minutes to prepare themselves. Chiharu and Yamazaki decided they would make this act during the 18th century so they were going to dress in an old fashioned way. Tomoyo was going to wear a purple Tutu and Eriol was going to wear a black top and shorts. Well as for Syaoran and Sakura…Well they were going to wear what they have been wearing all day. And so Yamazaki and Chiharu were up first.

*Theme song*YAMAZAKI'S and CHIHARU's LIIIIIIIIFEEEE!!!

Y: Lady Chiharu, I'm hooooome!

C: Oh. Hello . How was your day at work?

Y: Well…did you know that a ducks "Quack" cannot echo?

C: LIES!!! LIES UPON LIES!!! I'M AMAZED THAT IM STILL MARRIED TO YOU!!

Y: No really it's true. It was said so in "The book of truths."

C:*Reads book* Well I'd be gone. You finally told the truth

THE END!!

*Everyone claps and laughs*

Next to go on……Well whatever lets just skip to Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran sits down at a piano. (The following song is a CLAMP song so I don't own it)

Sakura  
Kiss me sweet.  
I'm sleeping in silence.  
All alone in Ice and snow.

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love

In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
Lost in vain  
So far in the scenery  
Hold me tight,  
And swear again and again  
We'll never be apart

If you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
We set sail in the darkness of the night  
Out to the sea  
To find me there  
To find you there  
Love me now  
If you dare...

Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in sorrow  
All alone  
To see you tomorrow

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love...  
My love...

*Silence until Tomoyo starts clapping! And so everyone claps*

"WOO!! GO SAKURA-CHAN!!"Meiling yelled out.  
"SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAS THE BEST!" Tomoyo yelled out.

And so of course many other cheers came from the crowd.

Back at Sakura's cabin.

Sakura finally got in while trying to get in all the bunches of flowers she had been given by her crowd. She really didn't know why they liked her so much. Tomoyo and Eriol's performance was really good. She decided to give some of the flowers to Tomoyo other wise the room would smell to flowery also because their performance was great.

She was tired. But tomorrow they had to get up early because they were going on a trail ride with horses tomorrow and they had to dress up in and old fashioned was because they were going to explore some old abandoned castle near by and they just really wanted a theme.

So Tomoyo was going to make Sakura's, Syaoran's and Eriol's clothes as well as her own.

A little while later Tomoyo and Eriol came in carrying some clothes. Sakura was shoved into the bathroom to get changed. When she came out she was wearing a pink, Victorian like dress complete with the hooded cape which was pale pink and was held together by a big pink rose.

Syaoran was about to say something when he was shoved into the bathroom with clothes. He finally came out wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a dark green vest on top with one of those pirate kind of long jackets which was dark green as well and he wore dark green pants which puffed out a little bit bellow his knee because he had white knee high socks on with black shoes on.

Next to be pushed into the chamber of doom was Eriol. When he came out in his gentlemanly way he wore the exact same thing as Syaoran but in a dark midnight blue. Finally Tomoyo shoved herself in and came out in the same thing as sakura except in a pale yellow thing. "Don't we all look great?" Tomoyo exclaimed starry eyed as everyone else sweat dropped.

That's the end of that chapter my readers. Now, now review.

QUESTION!!!! What happened to Syaoran's leg?


	14. Ride, Search and SHOCK!

Three month CAMP!!!

Key: "Blah"= Speech

'Blah'= thoughts

(a/n) me annoying you guys ;)

*Sounds*

-----------------= Different scene.

!!Disclaimer!!

I don't own CLAMP or any of the characters except for Maya of course!!!

P.S…SO SO SO SORRY OMG!! TEACHERS ARE LIKE WATCHING ME AND MAKING SURE THEY GIVE LOTS OF HOMEWORK!!!!SORRY!!! Also because I started drawing my story up as a Manga!!!

* * *

Chapter 15: Trail ride and search

5:30Am. Sakura was half asleep getting dressed in the clothes Tomoyo had made. Syaoran was already dressed and only a little bit sleepy. Kero and Maya were going to stay in the cabin with the children. Sakura told them the night before that she didn't know how long they were going to be so she would use the Create and Sweet card for them not to go hungry.

Tomoyo and Eriol knocked on their door and started walking to where everyone else was. When they got there, there were only two horses left. Mizuki-sensei told them they would have to share the horses. So Sakura was with Syaoran and Tomoyo was with Eriol. Syaoran and Sakura got a black horse with white feathery hoofs and Eriol and Tomoyo got a palomino horse with gold-white feather hoofs.

Syaoran helped Sakura onto the front of the horse and Eriol did so with Tomoyo. Both girls were going in the side saddle position. Both boys got on and the trail started. Sakura had fallen asleep after the first 10 minutes so Syaoran was careful when handling the horse making sure it didn't rear or buck. Tomoyo and Eriol were behind them as they crossed a small river. It took them 5 more hours to get there with a few stops here and there. They were trotting through a forest which was very foggy and green. 30 minutes later they arrived at a large, old & abandoned castle.

One of the people who were taking them on the tour was named Kyle Rondart. (Lol anyone remember him from Tsubasa?) He kept his eye on Syaoran and Sakura. He had an evil kind of plan ready for those two. Eriol noticed him watching them and glared at him while he wasn't looking. He moved his horse next to Syaoran.

"Li-san. Take care of yourself and Sakura-san. That Rondart guy has been looking at you two strangely." Eriol whispered over to Syaoran as he de-mounted his horse. He helped Tomoyo off and they joined the others. Syaoran gently woke Sakura. "Sakura…we're here." He whispered into her ear softly. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Syaoran who gave her a small smile. He jumped off and helped Sakura off taking her hand and walking to join the others.

Before they went into the castle they were split into 28 groups of four. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran were in one group led by…Kyle Rondart and Fai D. Fluorite00000000000000000. Their group started walking through the castle last. They walked down a hallway which led to spiraling stairs. They went down the stairs and faced two different passage ways. Rui took Eriol and Tomoyo through one hallway while talking about all the paintings that were on the walls.

Kyle Rondart took them down a darker hallway until it was so dark you couldn't see your own hands in front of you. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Sakura screamed as she felt herself being dragged off by what felt like a very strong mans arm with one of their hands over her mouth. "SAKURA!!! SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?!!" Syaoran yelled loudly and frantically. No reply. Suddenly he felt himself being knocked out from the back of his head and his body being dragged off.

Sakura awoke in a small dark room. She looked up at the door and saw a bit of light coming through the bars. She noticed that she was bare foot with a chain around it and standing on a wet floor. "SYAORAAAAAAAAN!!!" She yelled out. No reply. "!!" No reply.

She felt around her neck for her star key. IT WASN'T THERE!! 'Oh no!! I forgot it at the cabin.' "!!" No reply. She fell down to her knees and started crying.

Syaoran woke up in a large bright room. He looked around. No sign of Sakura. He noticed he had a bandage around his head. He got up. He winced abit because his foot hurt. He hobbled over to the door. It was open. He hobbled out of the room and down a hallway. He got to the spiral stairs they walked down before. He held onto the railing making sure he didn't fall down the stone stairs. He got down to the two hallways. From what he remembered they went down the dark hallway. He walked down the dark hallway.

Sakura was still on the floor crying. She ripped some parts off her dress and wrapped up her right foot which was the foot that was chained. She moved her right foot abit. She winced. She had sprained her ankle. She got her hooded cape and wrapped it around herself to stay warm. She continued to cry while sitting next to the door.

Syaoran had been walking for 20 minutes. He heard a sound that sounded like crying. "SAKURA!!" he yelled out.

"SYAORAN!! IN HERE!!" Sakura yelled back as she banged on the door.

Syaoran ran to the door where the banging was coming from. He got his sword out and put the blade in a crack between the wall and the door. The door unlocked and opened. Sakura was sitting there looking up at him. Syaoran rushed down next to her and hugged her. She held onto him tightly while crying onto his shoulder. They heard a small chuckle behind them. Syaoran turned around covering Sakura. There standing in the door way was none other than Kyle Rondart. "So I see you've found your little princess." Kyle said as he smiled evilly at a glaring Syaoran. Syaoran got up and got his sword back out. Kyle reached into his pocket and got out a small knife. He pushed Syaoran out of the way. He put the knife up to Sakura's left cheek. Syaoran took a step closer to him. *SLASH* Sakura gasped in pain as a small cut was made across her left cheek right under her eye. Syaoran gapped at Kyle.

"So you've figured it out. Everytime you step closer the more cuts she gets." Kyle said smirking evilly. "Why are you doing this?" Syaoran asked in a low dangerous tone. "I know about the Clow cards. I've been searching for them. I found out that this young lady has them so I may as well kill her to gain possession of them." Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran gave her a quick reassuring glance.

Syaoran closed his eyes and focused all his energy in Kyle's direction. His energy now focused he brought his sword up.

C

C

S

F

A

N

F

I

C

"FUUKA SHORAI!!" Syaoran shouted out. A ball of wind picked up Kyle and threw him against a wall. He gasped. He looked down and saw that his chest had just been speared by a sharp metal bar. He glared at Syaoran, gasped and…died.

Sakura just sat there shocked. Syaoran got down to her and cut off the metal chain which was some how easy to cut. Syaoran helped Sakura up and they started walking back to the entrance. As they were walking Sakura gave Syaoran a hug. He looked down and hugged her back.

"Arigatou Syaoran. For saving me from the evil clutches of that horrible man." Sakura said as she continued hugging Syaoran. "But what if they find his body. What if they arrest you?" She asked while holding onto him. "Don't worry. I made sure that no one will ever know that hallway was there. I sealed it off with some strong magic." He replied as he held her tightly. "Hontoni ariga-!" Sakura was cut off by Syaoran pressing his lips against hers. He stopped and hugged her tightly again. "I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered into her ear. "And I you." She whispered back as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

They got back to the entrance hall where the entire class was. Terada-sensei was telling them how they were going to stay in the castle bedrooms for one night because it would take to long to get back. Tomoyo and Eriol were the only ones who noticed that Syaoran and Sakura came back. Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and gave her a small hug. "Are you okay?"She whispered quickly. Sakura nodded happily.

Eriol walked up to Syaoran. "I told you. That guy was not to be trusted. It's lucky he's gone now." "How do you know that?!" Syaoran asked. "His dark presence is gone now." Eriol replied wisely.

5 minutes later they were shown to their rooms. Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo were shown to the room on the highest floor. (BY THE WAY!! THE SEASONS IN THIS FANFIC ARE RELATED TO THE SEASONS IN THE SOUTHERN HEMISPHERE!!! SO IN THIS FIC ITS WINTER!! But they are in Japan so lets just say the worlds gone PHSYCO)

When they entered there were two double beds in the room. Syaoran and Sakura would take the one closest to the large window and Eriol and Tomoyo's bed was closest to the door. It was dark and cloudy outside. "Ne Tomoyo-chan…what are we going to do about pyjamas?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as they entered the room. "Ohohohoohohohho!" Tomoyo laughed. She got a bag out from under her cape and opened it. She pulled out a dress that was loose but warm looking. She pulled out one more than she pulled out two sets of PJ's for the boys. Sakura sweat dropped. "I see…" There was a bathroom connected to their room so they each took their turns in getting dressed. Sakura came out in a light pink dress that stopped a little bit above her knees and had ribbon on top and two thin loose straps that went over her shoulders. Syaoran looked away from the window and saw Sakura.

He blushed while staring at her. He had already changed into his silky black pyjama pants. He left his shirt of because he had a shower and his hair was still wet so it would make his shirt damp. Sakura looked at his exposed chest and blushed and looked away. (KAWAII) Tomoyo smiled while video taping them and Eriol was lying on the bed reading a book he found on the book shelf in their room. It was time for the lights to be turned off so they did. The lights from the chandelier made a *pop* sound.

That's the end of that chapter! READ AND REVIEW!!

Jaaaaaa neeeeeeeeee!


End file.
